


Hajime Hinata the Ultimate Soldier

by EyesofContentment



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Hinata Hajime Has a Talent, hajime is the ultimate soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesofContentment/pseuds/EyesofContentment
Summary: What if Hajime did have a Ultimate Talent? A retelling of the Danganronpa 2 story from the Ultimate Soldier Hajime Hinata! Including victims and Blackened changed, new trials, friendships and hardships. You'll still be heartbroken about their deaths, but from the eyes of a Hajime that has a talent from the beginning!*CONTAINS SPOILERS*
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Hajime Hinata the Ultimate Soldier

That day...it wasn’t a typical day for me… It was like a dream. Hope’s Peak Academy. Hope’s Peak Academy is a government-funded school for the privileged elite of society. It recruits top students from every imaginable field to inspire hope, and in doing so, shape the future. If you manage to make it to Hope’s Peak you’ll be set for life. That many who have graduated are now leaders of various industries. That’s basically what Hope’s Peak is all about. As they say, is truly the Academy of Hope. There are two criteria you must meet in order to attend this school…

**One, you must be a current high school student.**

**Two, you must be the very best at what you do.**

Perhaps I should introduce myself, My name is  **Hajime Hinata.** I've been chosen to attend Hope’s Peak as the  **Ultimate Soldier.**

When the Commander had spoken to me about attending after being approached by a scout he had explained that Hope’s Peak was a well respected school that could greatly benefit me by attending. The Commander wouldn't lie to me so why?... **Why is my teacher a stuffed rabbit?**

The walls had collapsed to reveal a tropical beach,  _ How did this happen? Was I not just in front of a building nowhere near the sea?  _ Like myself my classmates were shocked to be shown this sudden change in location. Having different degrees of panic while our supposed teacher was explaining that this is a school trip, How we must collect Hope Fragments.

I'm not the type to panic in situations, at least not on the outside, so as everyone started to separate in order to explore our new location. I ran mental checks on what we did know.  _ Our teacher is a stuffed rabbit named Usami that took us to a tropical island to have us bond as a class.  _ The school had asked myself not to bring any real weapons, the Commander had gifted me a  **wooden training dagger** currently in my thigh holster. I have brought no other clothes for this trip, I’d imagine our teacher has accommodated clothes for the 16 of us.She did give us all what she calls **e-handbooks**

“Hey...Can you hear me?” A boy with white fluffy hair approaches me “You seem to be lost in thought. To be honest, I’m kind of…No, everyone else seems to be out of it.Since we've all been put in this... weird situation. Hey are you listening?” honestly I was more involved with our surroundings, but I did hear what he said “How about we start with introductions  **I’m Nagito Komaeda.** You're probably wondering why Hope’s Peak chose me well honestly it's a pretty boring talent, They call me the **Ultimate Lucky Student”** he’s the one from our class chosen by lottery, could that really be an ultimate talent thought? “I know that luck isn't much of a talent, that an average high school student like me really wouldn't belong but the school insisted, as they research luck as its a talent that they wish to understand. Well, that's my introduction” Nagito seems like a nice guy, he seems like a glass half empty kind of person “Now then, its your turn.”

“I’m Hajime Hinata. I’m the Ultimate Soldier” his eyes slightly widened his smile shined brighter, these little changes almost unnoticeable to the average person, I noticed immediately. “Lets go introduce ourselves to the others”

Nagito walked alongside me as we left the beach approaching a Ranch. Upon entering there was a short girl close to the ground 

“Squish Squish Squish!” she had a childlike high pitched voice “Squish Squish Squish!”

“Hello! I’m here to introduce myself. My name is Hajime Hinata, The Ultimate soldier” she does seem like a young kid “I’m  **Hiyoko Saionji** Squish Squish!” she was pressing the ants around her into the ground seeming to imitate the squishing sound they made as she crushed them, Nagito was filling me in on information from the forums such as her being the **Ultimate Traditional Dancer** . I somewhat looked into them but it was nice to have Nagito give the information, how creepy would it be if someone approached you knowing information that you didn't tell them. After declining to crush innocent bugs with her Nagito lead me to another girl with sculpted muscles and brown messy hair 

“Heeeey! Who’re you dudes?” she called “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Hajime Hinata ''Gotcha… Names  **Akane Owari** And who’s this other dude?” Nagito looked stunned slightly by the question “We meet earlier I’m Nagito Komaeda” Nagito started explaining her title as  **Ultimate Gymnast** , her achievements and her troublemaker attitude, she seemed laid back now but is usually has high energy leading to many training sessions per day, Immediately upon meeting her I could see it, not just muscles but callouses, balance, posture, her open joints, with the information given she no doubt has flexibility and agility. In a fight she would rely mostly on instinct, relying on brute force instead of form, which can only get her so far. As Nagito and I were leaving it was clear she was going to forget us/

Beside the ranch was an entryway to Hotel Mirai, beyond the gate was 16 cottages, 8 for girls on the right and 8 for the boys on the left, all cottages had a pixel face of who the cottage belonged to displayed on the front, my own was obviously on the boys side but one of the two closest to the pathway, I memorized all the cabin owners quickly before we headed to meet a mountain of a man standing by the poolside the moment her laid his eyes on me his booming voice sounded like it could be heard across the island 

“I am the  **Ultimate Team Manager, NEKOMARU NIDAI** !!!!!” This man was in no way my superior, I've only just meet him after all, yet I addressed him as if he was one of the drill sergeants on the base. “SIR, I AM HAJIME HINATA ULTIMATE SOLDIER SIR!” with my head high and in a standing at attention stance arms behind my back. “DROP AND GIVE ME 50 SOLDIER” I immediately was on the ground doing what was asked of me  _ Why am I doing this? Nevermind! I was given an order!  _ Quickly as I could I finished what the 50 Nagito after pausing to watch the two of us started listing what Nekomaru was known for. Standing I observed Nidai’s large figure with bulging muscles, due to his talent he has proper knowledge maybe not specifically on the fighting used in the military, there are still many sports that involve competitive contact such as boxing, karate, wrestling and kickboxing. Based on his actions literal moments ago he has a loud personality, his talent would demand knowledge of proper diet and exercise, discipline, and commanding while still remaining respectful. 

Moving on we approached a redhead with a camera “You’re not a guy who just drops and does push-ups all the time? Are you?” I shook my head “Usually not outside of training, what you just saw was a ‘in the moment’ type deal, I don’t believe we’ve met” she had an odd look on her face, clearly trying to get a read on me “Well I'm  **Mahiru Koizumi** the  **Ultimate Photographer** ” “Pleasure to meet you, I’m Hajime Hinata, Ultimate Soldier” “Well soldier i'll be counting on you from now on, after all it is the men's job to be protecting us girls, right?” I politely nodded “Understood” after exchanging goodbyes we looked at the final person in the pool area who I have not introduced myself to.He looked like a chihuahua personified. Reluctantly I approached Nagito still by my side, Nagito really had something calming about him, with an attitude that seems to go with something without much care yet still showing his knowledge in the situation at hand. 

“Who the hell are you? Hey dumbass don’t come waltzing up trying to be all buddy buddy alright?” the human chihuahua spat at me luckily Nagito is by my side to diffuse the situation “hi Fuyuhiko don’t worry we’re just here to become introduced” “uh...Name’s  **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu** ...just so we’re clear, im not acting all friendly and shit with you guys” he has a rude attitude to match his babyface before I could even say my name he botched ‘make like a tree and leave’. We left while walking Nagito filled me in on Fuyuhiko being heir also gaining his  **Ultimate Yakuza** title as we moved on. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! please be aware I don't own Danganronpa or the characters. I've had this idea of a soldier Hajime in my head for a few days now and figured I should do something about it. Constructive criticism would be great! also I'm kinda on the fence on if i should add any ships into this story feel free to suggest any!


End file.
